1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a protector for a waterproof camera to protect portions liable to crack.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The waterproof cameras were generally developed in adaptation to underwater photography, and their housing were required to be air-tight, and rigid in structure and resulted in a large bulk and size.
Recently, however, as it is desired that the waterproof camera while preserving the capability of underwater photography is also feasible in a similar manner to the ordinary cameras even in the photography of skiing, fishing, or swimming in rivers, pools, the sea, or lakes without consciousness of water, there are increasing demands for a general-purpose type of waterproof camera with reduction of the bulk and size thereof.
Such a general-purpose type water proof camera with too large an emphasis on the reduction of the size and the good manageability as has been described above, tends to be somewhat insufficient in rigidity.
For this reason, particularly in underwater photography where the user becomes dull in awareness, the possibility of the accidental contact of the camera with rocks or the like to result in cracking or breaking the protection glasses of the finder or the strobe is caused to increase. In the case of on-land photography, even if the protection glass is broken, it would be possible to take a picture. But when under water, as the interior of the camera is filled with water through the broken protection glass, not only shootings would no longer be possible, but also the camera itself could no longer work and further the exposed frames of film would be damaged.